Jackie Burkhart's Revenge
by jameron4eva
Summary: Mid-season 8 AU. Jackie leaves PP, set on Revenge. First chapter will take place in "current" time, rest will be in the past. Planing on having most chapters be named after songs. Please read.Switching ratings may occur, i'll warn ya.
1. Intro chapter

Jackie Burkhart's Revenge

**Hello all, yes it's me, back again in starting another story. Not sure if I'll continue this, or make it a one shot, reviews will decide that. I own nothing of 'That 70's Show', although I wish that I owned Jackie. I mean DAMN she's f'ing hot!! I mean have you seen Mila lately, she's really should be the number one on the MAXIM HOT 100 list, she blows every other out the' water, well her and Rihanna. But out of actors she's number one, singers goes to Rihanna, CHECK OUT 'RATED R', this album is her best work yet, and I believe that the skies the limit. Now back to the story.**

"Hangin' out, down the street, the same old thing, we did last week! Not a thing to do, but ta-alk to you! Were all alright! Were all alright! Ooohhh-Yeahhh!"

**Point Place, Wisconsin, 1981, Two years later,**

**She looked out of the front of the car's window, and smiled as she watched Kitty baking in her kitchen. She heard a cough, and turned to look at her husband, "What?" she said, giving him a look. He smiled back and leaned across their car to whisper at her, "Feeling homesick are we?" Giggling she pushed him back, and watched as he started to giggle as well. Putting on a mock-stern face, she frogged him in his toned arms, and he gave a surprised yelp of protest. She found his voice to be extremely sexy, and she couldn't believe it was **_**his **_**voice that produced that sound. His voice had grown into more of a bass sound since the time she'd joined with him, and it didn't hitch as much as before, like he was more confidant of his voice, she liked to think she gave him that.**

**Smiling they hugged each other, and she let him rub his hand up and down her scalp. His hands worked magic, and it helped calm her down, and that calm would be much needed in the days to come. "Will they hate us?", she asked her husband, and he only laughed making her give him a puzzled look. Seeing she wasn't finding this as funny as he did, he stopped, and looked into her eyes. "Jackie, they will have to deal with this, and if not," he gave her a shrug, "then we don't have to deal with them." She didn't like his plan, for she knew the lengths Hyde would go to to get her back, **_**if **_**he still loved her. She dropped any feelings for Steven J. Hyde the day she left Point Place, and now she was happier than she'd ever been in her entire life.**

"**Why are you smiling?" he piped up, and she had to try hard not to laugh at her thoughts. "Nothing, just thinking about what Hyde might try and do, when he finds out." His hand went still on her scalp, and she noticed the tensing of his body. "Do you want him back?" he asked, and she immediately responded. "God no! I love you Eric." at his confused frown she continued, "I was thinking more of what you'd do to **_**him **_**if he tried anything." Smiling the once scrawny star wars geek, still is infatuated with it, flexed his bronze muscles. "Yeah, I'd snap him like a twig." Smiling she added, "But we snap him like a twig together honey, you know that."**

**Smiling even brighter he looked her up and down, "Yeah, you got some good muscles on you too love." She took a second and looked herself down as well. "Yeah but I'm not as strong as you are, **_**Luke**_**." He laughed at her nickname for him, and lightly frogged her, "Me thinks not, **_**Midget.**_**" Then he stopped and looked her up and down again.**

_**God, she's fucking hot!**_**, Eric thought as he looked her up and down again. Yes, he'd said she was hot before, but now, with that golden bronze tan, watch out America the Forman's are in town. He took his time this time, and he deffinantly liked what he saw. She was wearing a red sweat jacket that covered her breasts well, and a green Packers hat on, newly bought, with a black pair of **_**Wrangler **_**jeans, with a white/black pair of converse canvas shoes on. He took his time going up her body, noticing that she had her jacket unzipped enough to give him a peak at her breasts, and he stopped there. He noticed that she had grown to what he estimated to be a full b-cup, bordering on a c-cup, and she had gotten that sexy tan there as well. **

**Then he noticed that she had on a red/black plaid shirt on under the jacket, and knew where she got that. "Finally wearing the shirt I got you huh?" he said looking back up to her eyes, and gave her a devilish grin in response to her devilish stare. "And just where were you looking Mr. Forman?" she asked bending over a little to show him more of her chest. His throught immediately closed, and he struggled to open it to form a coherent sentence to respond to that. "Damn," he muttered, and felt her smack him on the forehead with a giggle. "Yes Eric, I'm wearing the shirt you got me for my birthday, thanks by the way."**

**She saw the smile on his face at that memory, and smiled herself, it was a fun night. It had started out much like their recent, as in less than a minute before, little escapade. Oh yes she remembered that night well.**

_**Two weeks before, Berlin, Germany,**_

Jackie watched as Eric brought the gift that he'd gotten her out of the closet. He'd made her wait all day, and while she had seriously cut down on the extravagances, now that she had what she truly wanted she had no need for such trivialities, but she was still Jackie Burkhart, and she wanted her present on her birthday damn it! "Eric," she made her voice sound as whiney as possible and it didn't work. "No Jackie, not until you blow out the candles on your cake." She pushed her lips out in a fake pout, and got a laugh from him. Finally realizing he wasn't giving in, she gave him a mock-glare and breathed in. Still glaring at him, she blowed out the candles, and made an open eyed wish. 'Please let us work out.' She wished, then she spoke up. "Now can I get my present?" she said to him, earning a laugh, and he tossed the gift, wrapped in horses!, at her, and she grabbed it.

_**She knew that the gift was lightweight, but she didn't care, the thought behind it mattered to her now, well that and the man giving it to her. Eyeing him, she slowly pulled the paper off the box, and watched as he silently willed her to continue opening the box. She gave him a grin, and she slowed the opening to an even slower speed, and he gave her a glare, one that said 'hurry up, NOW!' Smiling she ripped open the rest of the package, and looked at the open faced box. She gasped and immediately looked up to him, and saw the smile on his face. Dropping the box she jumped onto his lap, and attacked him with kisses. Pulling back she looked him in the eye, and showed all the emotions that she felt. "Yes Eric, yes I will!" kissing him again, she started to rip his shirt off to show his bronze torso, and felt him do the same. Winter in Germany was COLD, but she didn't mind. The box was left forgotten for the moment, as the two young lovers got closer to fire. In the box, wrapped in a red/black plaid shirt, was a diamond wedding ring, on a piece of paper that said, 'Jackie Burkhart, let's go to America'. But under it read, 'Will you marry me?'**_

**Jackie came out of her reminiscing by her newly minted husband, of six days, who nudged her in the shoulder. Smiling she looked back at him, "Yes?" she asked. He smiled at her, and turned the car over to finish driving it around the bushes, "Let's give them a Christmas present to remember, shall we?" At her laugh, Eric turned the ignition, and pulled the recently bought 1971, red, with black stripes, **_**SHELBY MUSTANG,**_** into the driveway, gunning the engine.**

**Forman Kitchen,**

"Kitty," Red yelled trying to get his wife's attention, who immediately turned towards him, "What Red?" she asked. Smiling Red folded the paper he'd been reading, and gave her a look, "The kids are gone again." And he wiggled his eyebrows. Smiling Kitty walked over to him and sat on his lap, giving him a look of her own. "Red," she said starting to get up and lead him the stairs, "let's.." but she was interrupted by the sound of a muscle car pulling into the driveway. Pissed off that they'd been stopped, Red got up and yelled out to the dumbass that had ruined the moment.

"**Hey, DUMBASS!" Red said, "you just picked the wrong carport to park that piece of cra," but when he saw the car he stopped. Smiling he walked up to the car, eyeing it while missing the two people smiling in the front seats of the car. "Wow," Red said in awe, "this is a," he was stopped by a familiar, if deeper sounding voice. "Yes this is a 1971 Shelby GT500 Mustang." The man said as Red looked up.**

**Eric was smiling as his father forgot all about his rant and went about inspecting the classic car. "Eric," Jackie whispered to him, which made him turn his head to her and whisper back, "yes?". Smiling she pointed to Red, "You better stop him before he smudges the car up." Smiling Eric opened the door, and finished his father's sentence. "Yes, this is a 1971 Shelby GT500 Mustang." He watched as his father turned his head up, and the realization of who owned the car hit him. "Eric?"**

**Red heard the voice, but it couldn't be **_**him, **_**it just couldn't. But looking up, he realized that the car **_**did **_**belong to his son, and his son was back. He couldn't get over the shock of it all, I mean he'd last seen his son over two years ago, and if this was his son, then it meant that Eric had done **_**something **_**with his life. He looked his son up and down, and couldn't believe that **_**Eric**_**, his Eric had turned out to have a body like a god. Now he wasn't a pansy gay, (A/N: No offense to gay's, just Red's attitude.), but he'd be crazy not to want a body like his son's apparently was.**

**Smiling as his father looked him up and down, he walked up to his old man, and pulled him into a manly hug, one armed, and more of a chest bump. "Hey dad, I'm back." And then he released his father, but grabbed his right -hand in a weak handshake. He released his grip as his father's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Sorry, I've gotten stronger then I realized." And he put his hand into his jacket pocket, seeing as it was 19degress outside with a wind chill of –2. He watched as the shock passed his father's face, and then Red smiled at him. **

**Eric waited the full three seconds before he heard the screech that his mother had perfected. "My baby's back!" he waited for the onslaught of woman that was heading his way, and planted his left foot back. He didn't have to wait long before she ran full force into him, but unlike normal, he didn't budge and she grabbed onto him to keep from falling down, and she pressed her thumbs into his already sore muscles. "Oh, sorry Eric I didn't know that you were so rooted to the ground." then she giggled at her own joke, and Red rolled his eyes.**

**Smiling he rubbed his sore arms, and looked at his mother. She'd obviously changed her hairstyle, as it was now a shade of darker red, and was straighter then he remembered it to be. "Mom, did you change your hair?" Eric said as he looked down at her. He knew that she wasn't paying any attention as she was eyeing him up and down, obviously impressed by his new –found muscles, which were toned and now appeared to be a golden brown, thanks to the African sun. He looked to Red and rolled his eyes at his mother's actions, and Red moved to pull his wife of his son. "Now Kitty, I'm sure Eric didn't come back to be attacked by you, so let him go." **

**Eric turned his head to the other side of the car as the door opened, and his wife came out of the passenger's side of the car. "Jackie, what are you doing here?" Kitty said as soon as she saw the young girl climb out of the classic car. "Hey loud one." Eric heard his father say to her, and he smiled even more while looking at his wife of less than a week. She smiled at him, and pulled the Packer's hat down over her ears further to protect them from the cold. "Nothing, just getting a ride from a 'friend'." She said, keeping their combined secret for the right moment. Eric turned his head, and saw his parents take in the appearance of both of them.**

**Nodding his head toward the house, Eric moved towards his old stomping-grounds while talking to his parents. "Come on guys, let's go inside it's cold out here." He risked a glance at Jackie, and saw her roll her eyes, as if to say 'DUH!'. Smiling he pulled the door open, and waited the minute for the others to move inside, then he shrugged and pulled the door closed behind him.**

**Red watched his son go inside, and then turned towards Jackie. "Steven misses you." He said, and he was surprised by her laugh. "Well he'll have to get used to it, because I'm done with him." Then she hugged him, and hugged Kitty, and then they went inside to talk with Eric.**

**Eric had taken his coat off, and watched as Jackie, and his parents walked into the house. Smiling he took their coats off, and handed Jackie and Red a beer from the fridge. "Thanks." He heard Jackie say to him, and he sat down next to her as his father took a seat, along with his mother. "So, Eric," his father started, and Eric watched him stumble on the words he wanted to say to his son. "Yes, I'll tell you about Africa." He felt Jackie's fingers tense around his, and knew that she wanted to wait. Giving her a squeeze in return he asked his parents what they wanted to know.**

**An hour later,**

"So you got a transfer to Germany, and learned German?" his father asked him, and Eric smiled. "Jah Vater, ich sprechs Deutsche" Smiling he watched his father cringe at the foreign language, and added, "But we stayed in the Allied zones." That made his father smile, and take another swig of the COORS that was in his hand. His mother spoke up next, "Well, I don't understand how you and Jackie ended up together in Africa." Eric looked at Jackie, and smiled, "She needed a place to stay, and given the fact that I had a spare room, and I never really used the room in the first place, I let her stay, I mean we are friends after all."

**Eric turned his head as his father spit his beer out, and asked his next question. "Friends, you two called each other the foulest names I've heard two sober friends call each other, and you now say that you were friends?" Eric smiled, and shook his head at his father, 'same old Red', and "Yes dad, that was just a, way to pass the time." Jackie stabbed his foot with her converse's heel, and he stifled a groan. Smiling she took over, "No, Eric, you and I know, we were archenemies in high school." Eric turned towards her, and plastered on a look of hurt, "Jackie, I thought we'd become friends."**

**Red watched the two, and it clicked in his head, they'd become more than friends. Smiling he looked at Eric, and said, "So when's the wedding?" Three sets of heads turned towards him, but only one with shock. "What are you saying Red?" Kitty asked him, and he smiled at her. "It's obvious Kitty, they're smitten." He watched as his wife turned towards them, and narrowed her eyes. "Is this true?" she asked, and Eric and Jackie turned to look at each other. They silently communicated with one another, before she mouthed the words, 'NOW!', to Eric. He smiled as he watched Kitty's eyes keep their mock glare, but dance in the light of the room. **

**Eric looked towards Jackie, and he looked into her eyes. Over the last year they'd become expert at talking without talking and they could practically say anything with their eyes, and the other could tell what it meant. So when he read her eyes, they said, 'Eric we have to tell them.' He looked back into her eyes, and communicated, 'no, what if they' but was cut off. 'NOW!' her eyes said, and he sighed, knowing that he'd never be able to beat her when she was in one of her bossy moments. Looking back to his parents, he smiled, and breathed in.**

**Jackie watched as her husband breathed in slightly, something she alone seemed to notice meant that he was extremely anxious about what was to come. She breathed in as well, and turned to watch her in-laws reaction to the news. "Mom, dad," she heard her husbands sweet voice, and she felt the fear coming out of it, and now she was wishing that she hadn't pushed him into this, but it was to late now. **

**Eric kept his eyes on his father's head as he started telling them the news. "Mom, dad," he stopped and swallowed, the fear in his voice hopefully level. He looked over to Jackie again, only to see her looking out to the car, and he knew that she was worried about what was going to happen. In the long two years he'd spent with her, he figured out all of her quirks, and he knew all of her tactics to avoid, or push a conversation into the direction that would keep her feelings safe. But he also knew when she had things she did when she was afraid, or when she was nervous, and looking away was one of them. So he trudged onward, looking into his father's eyes.**

**Kitty watched as her son looked at the girl sitting next to him, and she turned her eyes to look at Jackie as well. The first thing she saw was the carefully hidden anxiety that was written all over Jackie's face, and Kitty could only wonder what it was about as her son started talking again, and she gave him her attention. "Mom dad," he started again, and she held her breath hoping that he'd say that he and the little girl would get married. "Me and Jackie are already married." Kitty turned toward Red in shock, and waited for the explosion that would come forth, but it never came.**

**Red looked at his son, then at the girl who was now staring straight at him. He waited for a second, just to make them sweet, and he loved every second of it. He saw the sweet beads form on the foreheads of both of them, then he smiled, then the laugh formed out from his stomach. "Man the look on your faces." He said still laughing. When he calmed down again, he stared at them. "Finally something done right." Then he took a swig as he heard them both let out the breath of air that they'd been holding in.**

**Eric felt the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, go out, and then he picked up Jackie's hand. Smiling he looked at Jackie, who turned her head toward him, smiling, and he thought of something to say that would make her mad. "Yes, Jackie is now, Jacqueline," he paused, letting her catch on to what he was doing. When she did she said, "No Eric," Laughing he continued, "Beu," "No Eric," "l" "ERIC!" she said almost at a scream. " ah. Burkhart. Forman." He smiled when her mouth dropped, and she stared at him. Laughing he looked at her her, and noticed that she was now glaring at him. Then her lightning quick arm shot out, and she frogged him with all her might in the sore spot she'd made days before, and he winced. **

**Red watched as she glared at him, and he knew what she was planing next. So when she punched Eric in the arm, he smiled as he yelled. "OOOWWWW!" then he started to rub his shoulder vigorously. "What you do that for Jackie?" Eric asked as he continued to rub the spot she punched. Smiling she turned towards Kitty, "That's a good, Mrs. Forman?" Three heads turned towards the door as Kitty was holding a bottle of Jack. "Okay, now tell us the whole story about Africa." Kitty said as Red watched his wife place four glasses and a bottle of liquor on the table.**

**Eric and Jackie looked towards each other, then back to Kitty and Red. Eric smiled, and elbowed Jackie in her sore spot, then pointed towards his mother and father. Glaring at him, Jackie kicked his big toe, with another "battle" wound, and turned toward Red and Kitty. "Fine, you want to know the whole story?" At Red's sigh, she smiled and she smiled back. "Okay," then looking towards Eric she said, "well remember the thing with me and Hyde." AT their nods she continued, "Well, all that year up to that summer," **

**A/N: 2: Okay, this took me a long time to write, like TWO DAYS long. And it's longer than any of my previous chapters in any story I think. So tell me what you think, I'd love to know if you liked it. So click on the review button, and it will decide if I write any more chapters to this.**


	2. NUMB

"**NUMB"**

**A/N: Okay first things first, thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter of this story, and I love all of you who keep reading my stories. Secondly I'd like to thank MARLA'S LOST for her constant reviews, and for writing such fabulous stories, thank you. Now, this chapter is named after Linkin Park's song "NUMB", great song. I don't have all of the words, so I will not put them in with this chapter, but if you know the song, just imagine it in the background. As always, the plot bunny made me, and please review.**

**Somewhere in Africa, Summer/Fall 1979,**

Jackie walked off of the plane, and took a look around her new surroundings with slight disgust. She stood there for a moment, and then stomped her high-heeled foot in the dirt, getting very anxious, very fast. She waited for a few more minutes, before pulling out her nail file, and she proceeded to file her nails for the first time in the last few months. She was NOT happy, and she was NOT happy that Steven, HYDE, was back in Point Place living it up with that bitch-whore Samantha. Getting angrier by the second she didn't notice passage of time, but she did notice that she was reliving every moment that they'd been cruel to her. She also remembered the specific moment that made her leave Point Place.

_Four days before, Point Place,_

_To say Jackie was pissed, was the understatement of the year. First off, Steven had the nerve to bring that whore down here, AGAIN, and then he had the audacity to tell her, HER that she should leave. "No HYDE," she said planting her butt squarely in the seat of the chair, and crossed her arms. Snarling at her, Hyde moved towards her, and flipped the chair over, causing her to scream and hit her nose on the concrete floor. Smiling Hyde flipped the chair back over, and motioned for Samantha to sit on the chair Jackie had just "vacated". _

_Looking up through tearful eyes, which had a surprising red hew on the edges. She felt a searing pain in the front of her face, and moved her hand to rub it. Immediately regretting doing that, because the pain had worsened, Jackie removed her hand, and was shocked to find that her hand was covered by HER own blood. Looking back up to the others she noticed some things, first off being that Hyde didn't seem to care weather or not she was hurt. The next thing was that Donna was sitting in the corner of the couch, talking to Samantha just like she used to do with her. The last thing she noticed was that Fez was no where to be found. So crying her eyes out, and having the tears mix with her own blood, Jackie Burkhart ran out of the room and into her car._

_She got into her car, and drove all the way to her and Fez's apartment, which was on the other side of town. She slammed on the brakes, and then she ran up the flights of stairs, nearly knocking over Fenton in the process. Arriving at the door she fumbled with her keys, which took about three minutes, and then she opened the door. Dropping her stuff, she ran into her bedroom and stared at her pictures of Steven. Crying she picked up the closest thing to her, which happened to be a heavy book, and she grabbed all of the pictures of Steven. Laying them non-to gently on the ground, she kneeled down, and started to take her anger out on the pictures. After about ten minutes she stopped, exhausted, and she stood back up, looking at the now torn, tattered, and broken pieces of paper that had once been momentous of her and Steven's love, or what she thought was love._

_Stumbling around, she finally arrived at the bathroom, and she took in her appearance. Her hair was a complete mess, frizzled, and hanging off of her head like wild hair. Her makeup was running down her face, mixing in with the tears and blood that were currently residing her face. She didn't feel like doing anything, in fact if she thought about it, she felt worse than when Michael had cheated on her, BOTH times. Finally giving in she took off her clothes, and turned on the shower. Stepping in she cried her eyes out, which did no good for her hurt nose. Letting the water flow over her she started to formulate a plan for the ultimate revenge on Steven, she just needed to fix this damn nose._

Jackie blinked back to the present when she heard a snap of some one's fingers, and she looked up into the none to happy eyes of one Eric Forman. "Hey Eric." she said softly, not trusting her voice to keep the emotions she was feeling by her friend's betrayal out of it. His eyes narrowed to look at her, then they opened into one of his typical wide-eyed looks. "Hey Jackie, how are you?" he said picking up her rather large suitcase, pink of course. Giving him a brave smile, Jackie picked up her purse, and shook her head, which was not a good idea. Her nose felt a little better then what it did, considering it had just been broken, but it still hurt like hell. Obviously Eric heard her gasp and he turned to look at her. Turning her head side ways she hoped that Eric didn't notice that she had broken her nose, which was stupid considering she had a huge plaster over her nose, a brown plaster.

Eric heard Jackie gasp and he wondered why she had. Turning he looked at her face, and he noticed that her nose was covered in a big plaster, 'Why didn't I notice that before?' he asked himself. Dropping her bags, gently, he walked over to her, and he grabbed her head gently. Slowly turning it to look at him, Eric looked into her tear-streaked eyes, and pulled her into a ginger hug. He felt her tense at first, but then she caved in and she started to cry. He'd never liked to hear anyone cry, but he forgoed his instincts to run, and he held on just a little tighter to her as she cried on into his shirt. Feeling a little anger inside him, he vowed to make Donna and Hyde pay for what they'd done to this sweet girl. Sitting down gently he let her cry herself to sleep, them picked her up, followed by her bags, and carrying her over his shoulder, walked to the rental he'd gotten for this. As he was putting her in the car, he remembered the day that she'd called him to find out if it was okay to go to Africa with him.

_Three days before,_

_Eric was trying to sleep, tomorrow was the last day before a short vacation, and he was supposed to give his third grade students a test on their cursive skills and he had to be prepared for what ever little shenanigans that his students might try to pull. Who ever said that kids from other countries were better behaved than kids in America, was a damn dirty liar. So it shocked him out of a nice sleep about a certain redhead, when his phone rang. _

_Mumbling he picked the phone up, and said angrily, "What? Don't you know about long distant charges?" He heard a gasp on the other end of the line, and he recognized the voice on the other end as that of his nemesis, Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart. But when he heard her speak, he didn't hear the usual happiness that he normally did. "Sorry to bother you Eric," she said in a small voice, on the verge of tears by the sound of it, "I just thought that," He spoke before he could think, "Jackie, I'm sorry, you just woke me up, it's midnight here after all." He said as a way of explanation for his rudeness. "So what brings you to call the geek boy?" he wanted to know why Jackie was calling him, especially if it cost him two dollars extra to connect. "Sorry Eric, it's noting, really I'll call back later."_

_Now kind of pissed Eric sighed, and put the phone closer to his mouth, while trying to stretch out. "No Jackie, your about to cry, I don't call that nothing." Not hearing an argument, he continued, "So what is it?" She gave a little cry into the phone, and related the events of the previous five hours to him. Getting angrier by the second, Eric almost let out a 'THAT SONOVABTICH!' when Jackie told him what the results of her being flipped by Hyde were. He told her he'd pay for her ticket,. And to come to Africa, he had space in his room for her. _

"_Oh god no Eric, I couldn't do that to you, it's just," he immediately shut her up. "Jackie shut up for a second and let some one do something for you for once, instead of making them, or doing it for them!" Shocked at his yell, she shut up and he was glad. "Now," he said in a calm voice, "I'm going to tell them that you're an assistant that I need, and they'll get you out her in two days, don't try and fight it, just do it, you need the help." When she didn't respond, he thought he'd lost her, "Jackie, please just," but she cut him off, "THANK YOU!" she screamed into his ear, and he almost busted an eardrum. "Yeah, now beat it so I can get back to sleep, test to administer tomorrow and everything." He smiled at her commenting remark about teachers and their obsession with tests, and told her goodnight. _

Blinking back to the present, Eric put her bags in the trunk, then closed it as silently as he could. He got in the car and told the driver his address, then sat next to the sleeping Jackie. He looked down to her face, and saw that she was in a happy sleep, probably dreaming about a time when 'Bitch-Whore' Samantha wasn't in the picture. But that wasn't her dream at all.

_Jackie saw herself running around in the dark, trying to find a way to get away from the monster that was chasing her. She looked back and saw it gaining on her, and it was no other than Steven J. Hyde. Turning back around she picked up the pace, but heard him getting closer. It was not hard as his laughter was closing in, and it was all bent on her pain. Looking foreword she saw a light start to appear, a light that meant the end of her pain. Turning back around she noticed that he was now within ten feet from her, and closing. Turning to look ahead again, Jackie started to run faster than she'd ever run before, which was hard considering she was shattering every record in Point Place high, and going out of breath. It didn't help either that Hyde was only sucking in breaths every couple of seconds._

_She was about to reach the light, when she felt him grab her Jacket, and she fell to the ground, now soaking wet from seemingly non-existent rain. He turned her over, and she could have sworn she saw horns on the end of his head. She started to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth, then he moved his head closer to hers. Inches apart from her face, he let his hand go, and pressed his lips to hers. She struggled to get him off, but he wouldn't budge, and that scared her. Just as she was about to give up all hope of getting away from her personal devil, she felt him fly off her, and heard a grunt as something squishy hit a wall. Looking up, Jackie saw a face she'd never believe she'd see again, and she couldn't make out his words. "What?" she asked, and he smiled. "Jackie, ready to go home?" smiling she planted a kiss on her one true Knight in shining armour, the geek, Eric Forman._

_Wait, WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

Eric was waiting for the car to pull into the driveway, as he felt Jackie start to fight next to him. He started to shake her, trying to get her to wake up, and he felt the tenderness of her body. But not only that he started to feel the warmth coming off of her, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into a big hug. He started to think as he was shaking her, that he was missing that warmth, something which had been gone long before he left for Africa. He hated being this alone, and he was startled when he realized that this feeling had been gone since _Donna _had left with Kelso for California. Then realization hit, he hadn't been in love with Donna for the last few years, _That's_ why left Point Place. Then another thing hit him as he was holding Jackie, _'I love Jackie!' _ But he had no time to think this out as she bolted up, screaming, "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

A/N: 2: Bet you didn't expect that so soon, huh? So I got to thinking how I could have Jackie come to Africa, and I already hated Hyde during Season Eight, so I figure, 'Why not make him a cruel bastard.' And that whole flipping scene came about. Please review, and let me know what you think. I know it's a radically quick realization for our favorite duo, but I had to do it.


	3. Wait, What?

**Jackie Burkhart's Revenge CH.3**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews of this story so far. I am sorry for not writing another chapter to this sooner, but I just got a refurbished laptop, new to me, for Christmas and I found out that it didn't have word on it. So I decided to download open office from here, and presto I have a new source for writing my stories, with Windows XP!**

**Africa, December 1979,**

Jackie looked at Eric and smiled at his tanned body attempting to put the star up on the top of the tree. They'd come along way in the last few weeks, and they'd built a strong friendship. He'd given Hyde hell over the phone, and he'd broken up with Donna stating, "I you can't be friends with Jackie, and if you treat her the way you treated her, then I see no reason to continue our relationship, goodbye." He**'**d read that part to Jackie, and it made tears come to her eyes.

Jackie was startled out of the memory as a clot of dirt found it's way to her foot. "AHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to shake the dirt off of her foot, and getting it over her clothes at the same time. Laughing at the misfortune that he'd just made her endure, and was still enduring, he jumped down from the chair he'd been standing on and walked over to her. Glaring at him she kicked some of the dirt next to her at him, which he took gracefully in the crotch. He continued to laugh as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Damn you Forman, damn you and your flat feet!" she said to him as he continued to laugh at the spectacle that she was still managing to put on. Glaring at him even harder she dug her nails into his arms, and his eyes bugged out. "Damn it!" Eric yelled," Retract the claws! Retract the claws Jackie!" he said as some red started to seep through the cracks in her fingers. Smiling Jackie pulled her hand away from his arm, and watched as he staggered off to find some antiseptic, and some bandages.

Smiling Jackie went back to work on dusting the dirt off of her outfit, which currently was a spaghetti sting strapped dress which hugged her curves beautifully in all the right places. She was almost done when Eric grabbed her from behind, lifted her up in the air, and then dropped her to the ground resulting in a big dust cloud that engulfed Jackie completely, and much of Eric's legs. "AAHHH!" Jackie screamed as she landed, and started coughing up dust.

Laughing Eric started to walk away from the scene or the crime, but didn't get very far before Jackie grabbed his legs and tripped him up. "Son of a bitch!" Eric yelled as he landed, and was rewarded with a full mouth of dirt for his prank. He glared at Jackie as she got up, and handed him her hand with a smile on her face. He started to put his hand in her's as her smile turned into one of malice. Just as he was putting his trust in her hands, she let him go and he fell back to the ground, and into the dust again. Smiling Jackie walked away from the dirt covered man, and into the "room" that was barely a foot away from where she left the scrawny geek.

"Damn, can't you take a joke!" Eric yelled to her as she retreated into the safe haven of the space that they both occupied. He was smiling though as if he'd tried that to the old Jackie. She'd have his ass on a platter, and served him up as food at one of her fantasy parties. Picking himself up he took a look around, and noticed that Jackie had left one of her essential pieces of products on the ground, her glasses. Her nose had healed up as best it could in the time she was here, and he was wondering if that was a good thing or not. He picked them up and decided that he could play a nice game with her that involved them later.

Jackie entered the "room", which was little more than a hotel room sized hut than an actual apartment. She decided to go take a shower to get the dust off of her, and then she was going to give Eric a piece of her mind, and he'd just have to like it! Stripping her clothes Jackie walked into the shower, and turned the nob on the faucet to warm and let the water flow over her. She started to think about the changes that had come over her just in the short time that she'd been here, and she attributed them to being here with Eric. He did have a way of mending another s heart. She didn't hear the door to the room open and close, then she got a rude awakening.

Eric walked into the hut, and started to place Jackie's glasses in his small personal lock box that he kept beside his bed, then he heard the shower running. Smiling he came up with another plan to get her back, and he placed Jackie's glasses on the counter by her bed. He figured if his new plan went off without a hitch, then he wouldn't want to piss her off more by hiding her glasses. So smiling he silently crept up to the bathroom shower.

Pulling the handle down on the toilet bowel he smiled as she let out a yelp and just about jumped out of the shower. Laughing Eric said, "Gotcha!" and then he went to his bed and sat down waiting for her retaliation. He didn't have to wait for long as she stormed out of the bathroom, her pink robe on, and her face glowing a bright red, and her fists clenched in balls that meant business. He tried to flinch away from the oncoming hammers, but his body just wouldn't respond as he started to laugh at the look on her face.

"Son of a bitching," Jackie said as she was landing soft, but firm blows on his arms and torso, "mother," Her tirade was cut short as he pulled her down, and her robe nearly came off of her body. Her twisted around and landed down on top of her, his face inches from hers, his lips nearly touching her plump ones. They stayed that way for a few seconds before they started to smile. Then the smile turned to grins, which turned to giggles and then full blown laughter as they stayed in that position thinking of the implications that this would have back home.

After a few minutes, and the after the laughter died down, they were still in the same position, and they were in a silent staring contest. They were thinking of all the experiences that they'd had in Point Place, and over here in Africa, and Eric blinked first. Jackie smiled at him, and then she patted him on the arm, "It's okay to be beat by a girl, _Erica_." she said. He turned his head towards her, and gave her a look of false anger. "Is that so little lady?" he asked, and watched as she nodded her head up and down and he curled his eyebrows. "Well I'll have to do something about that." he said and watched as she squirmed a little under him. He gave her another look of false anger, then he leaned in closer to her face. He looked into her eyes as they closed in contentment, and he let the grin he'd been hiding show. Then closing his eyes he put his lips on her's, and he felt the electricity in the room go up twenty notches.

Jackie felt his lips on her's and she sighed in happiness, and felt the smile on his lips. She started to smile herself before she pulled her head away from his, and she shook her head. "How does that feel like the best thing in the world?" she heard him ask, and she opened her eyes to find a look of pure bliss in his green eyes. She let the smile on her face get bigger as she shook her head for what felt like the thousandth time in the last minute. Her mouth took over before she wanted it to, and she blurted out, "Because it's what we both want." When she realized what she had said just a second before, Jackie's face flushed, and she stared in horror at him.

Eric looked down at the paling girl beneath him, and couldn't think of a thing to say. He felt his face flush, and he wanted so bad to tell her his feelings, but she couldn't feel that way could she? 'No we can't feel that way, can we?' Eric thought as he stared at Jackie, open mouthed. 'Then why do you keep dreaming about her every night, why do you feel something for her that you never felt for Donna?" He realized with a start that his inner voice was right, at least on his part, he was truly in love with bossy little Jackie Burkhart. He was about to answer her, but she'd already turned her head.

She stared at him for a few minutes, and then decided that he didn't feel the way that she secretly hoped that he did. She turned her head and resigned to herself that she was going to be alone for a long time, possibly her whole life. "Jackie," she heard him say, but she was not having any of it, "No Eric, just drop it, okay?" She couldn't keep it in any more, and she felt the tears start to fall. She started to sob into the pillow of the bed, then she felt his hands surround her. He pulled her body up, and turned her head to look at him.

He stared at her as she stared through teary eyes back at him, and he felt his heart drop, he'd caused this in her, he'd made her cry. "Jackie, I," he said not believing what he was about to reveal, e was about to tell her his big secret for weeks. Taking a big breath he continued, "Jackie, I love you." he said before he let her go.

**Point Place, Forman Residence, 1981,**

Eric stopped in the middle of retelling the stories of his and Jackie's times in Africa, as his mother made a loud scream of joy that made everyone within hearing distance of the house cover their ears. Eric was realling from the blast that had assaulted his head, when he spoke up next. "Mom, don't do that, we kind of need to hear what we are saying, okay?" his hand was filled by Jackie's as his mother started in on him. "Well mister, try being stuck here for two years, and missing her two most favorite babies in the whole world."

It was not a secret to anyone that the Forman's considered Jackie the daughter that Laurie had never been, in fact Red rarely talked to Laurie now that she'd gotten married to a drug dealer. "And then, to top it all off, my two babies come home to me MARRIED, and they didn't even let me know of their love in the first place." Mrs. Forman's famous glare was out in full effect, but it did little to quell the light in her eyes as she said those words. Smiling she sat down next to Eric, and pulled him and Jackie into a big hug.

Red watched the spectacle for a few moments before he said, "Kitty let them go, the dumb asses need time to breath." Kitty let the two go, and turned on her husband, "Red Forman, how can you call them dumb-asses, they've gotten the farthest out of all the kids, and they have finally found something that they can be proud in." Red stared at his wife for a few moments, then he smiled, "Okay, okay, maybe they're not dumb-asses, " he saw Kitty's smile form, thinking she'd won, "no Kitty, they have moved up to the rank of," he thought for a moment, "cretins." Kitty stared in shock at her husband as Jackie and Eric laughed at the hidden joke. In their time in Africa they'd come to understand Red's unique sense of humor, and they shared it.

"Well, at least it's better than being an old idiot." Eric and Jackie said at the same time, and Kitty's head turned towards them, and Red stopped laughing. They looked at Red for a few seconds, in a perpetual staring contest, one that Eric had had thousands of times with his dad, and lost. Kitty kept turning her head between the two sides, then stopped when a guttural laugh came from Red. "See told you Kitty, I told you that they'd get it one day."

**Ten Minutes Later,**

"Are you sure you guys can't stay here longer?" Kitty asked the two as they started the _Mustang_. Eric stuck his head out of the window, as did Jackie, and they both looked at her. "No Mrs. Forman, we've got to get back to the hotel anyway, got to look for housing and that sort of thing." Eric looked over to his wife, and smiled, she sure could make out plans when she wanted to. "Yeah mom, we've got to get to the hotel, besides, I know that we don't want to be here when Steven and stripper bitch get back." Eric almost kicked his own ass at his words, he forgot that they weren't in Africa, and he had to watch how he referred to people with his parents around. He could call Samantha a bitch in front of Jackie in Africa, hell Jackie called the bitch worse every day they were in Africa, but she was watching it here.

Jackie almost burst out laughing when Eric made his little slip up, hell she'd wanted to call the stripper much worse over in Africa, but she'd made Eric promise to watch what he said here, some of the things he could say would put Red and a bunch of sailors to shame. She decided to save him from the angry look on Red's face, "What he means to say is that stripper _whore_, not bitch whore." She looked at Eric, and caught his silent thank you for the save, and then she tapped the roof of the car. "Come on Eric, let's go!" she said as she bounded from her perch on the door, into the seat of the car, kind of like a NASCAR driver. Oh that reminded her, "Hey Eric, make sure you get the money for the tickets to Daytona, we want to see Dale win this year, right?"

Eric's head immediately turned to his father as Jackie mentioned the race, and he saw the anger in his father's eyes. Jumping in he waved his hand and said, "Bye you guys, see ya Christmas day!" With that Eric started the car, her beautiful engines purring to life, then he put it in reverse looking behind him, and he pulled out, then putting it in drive he pealed off to the hotel, Jackie's laugh filling the air behind them. "Damn you vixen, damn you and your good looks." he said to her as he pulled on to the main road. She turned her head to him, and smiled, "But I so like, know you lo-ove me, so like, yea-ah!" Smiling at her Valley-girl impersonation he pinched her leg with his free hand, and got a slap in return. "Hey! No hitting in the car!" he said, "that may make me crash."

Smiling Jackie heard him, but didn't pay attention to a word he'd said. "Oh yeah? Well I've got a different thing in mind for you." After she said this Jackie reached her hand over, and moved it slowly up his thigh, and to a certain part of his anatomy, which responded to her fingers. "Not now!" Eric let out in a squeaky voice. Laughing Jackie removed her hand. "For that," Eric said looking at her, "when we get back you will be punished Jackie, you will be punished." Then to prove his point he tickled her on a pressure point on her neck, and head her gasp. Smiling the two pulled into their hotel parking lot, and raced up the stairs to their room.

**Forman Residence,**

He pulled his car up to the house that had been his home for nearly a decade, and he took a deep breath, trying to gather his strength for the hell that he was about to receive. He pulled the car, _his_ black car, in the drive way, and waited. He didn't have to wait to long.

"Well hello dumb ass!" he heard from his adopted father, "nice to see you again." He opened the door and looked at Red, "I was only gone for a week, Red." Slamming the door on accident, he turned around to find Red's face an inch from his. "You listen to me Hyde, this is my house," he said pointing to the home, "and this is my carport that that piece of crap is currently 'gracing'". Red then moved out of his face, "And I know that W.B. Fired you today." Hyde gulped and tried to pull his aviators up, blocked. "No, there is more _HYDE_," Red said putting emphasis on his last name. "Jackie's back." Red said, smiling at the look of fondness on Hyde's face. "And she's come back married." this got a reaction out of Hyde, as his face paled. "There's even more _Steven J. Hyde,_" his smile got wider if possible. "Just tell me, no matter what just FUCKING tell me!" Hyde said looking into Red's eyes with a sense of dread. "She's come back Hyde, married, to, ERIC."

If Red hadn't seen men break worse than this in Korea, then he'd have sworn that Hyde had just died, but he knew better. Red Forman knew that Hyde had died when he'd married that stripper, only to have her dump all over him, and leave with the first rich man up the yard. Not even when Hyde had realized just what he'd done to Jackie, did he look like this, nor when he received all of his letter's to her and Eric back, unopened. No this was Hyde's breaking point, here in front of the Forman house. Red watched as Hyde started to writhe and sob on the grease stained floor. "Good job Hyde, now she really is my daughter." With that said, Red walked back into his house, and left the door open for Hyde to stumble into, and try to figure out how to win Jackie back, if possible. But damned if Red let him break Eric and Jackie up, damned if he let Hyde even try.

**Forman Household,**

'God, it's been such a long time since I've been back here', the red head thought as she pulled her Mercedes up to the front of the house. She'd gone off and done such a terrible thing to her friend, and it cost her not only her friend, but it had cost her her love, her boyfriend. She started the engine back up, and started to pull the car up the driveway, when she noticed the lone figure kneeling on the ground. She stopped the car halfway in, then she got out of her expensive car, and she closed the door silently. Walking up to the person, she tried to memorize who the person was. Then it hit her, this was Hyde! Running up to him, she pulled of her jacket, really an accessory to her outfit. "Here Hyde." she said as she put her jacket over him, then looked into his unprotected eyes. "What's wrong Hyde?" she asked him, and she got her answer.

**Eric and Jackie's Hotel Room,**

Eric looked at his wife, who was currently trying to get the plastic and water out of her hair. He smiled and hid behind the pillar next to the wall of the hotel. "Give up Jackie, you can't win" he yelled. He smiled when she didn't answer him, then prepared to jump out and hit her again with the water balloon grenade. He turned his head, when SLAM!


End file.
